White Day: A Labyrinth Named School/plot
The following Plot is written from the True Ending perspective Plot Background Yeondu High School's construction led to the unbalanced feng shui around the area. It is said that the area used to be a perfect natural landscape before it was built. During the Korean War, the school was a Korean hospital. Many visitors and builders died during the construction of the building that had awakened the power (Qi) of the imbalance of feng shui and the ghosts from the hospital's past, so a geomancer was brought in to construct 5 amulets representing the 5 elements (Wu Xing). He then equally spread them around the school to balance feng shui and resist the spirits, preventing them from interfering with the living. However, it also locked in all spirits inside the school, preventing them from going to the afterlife. This was kept a secret from that day onwards. One spirit, the 'Master of the Labyrinth,' could not stand being unable to escape the School's hold and sought a way to escape it, eventually using the body of Na-Young in 1997, threatening that she could never leave her. One day, in 1998, a lab fire broke out in the Home Economics Classroom, resulting in the death of Seong-ah. Seong-ah was a very close friend of Na-Young (So-Young's older sister) and died because of her asthma. This upset Na-Young, and she started resisting the master of the labyrinth. Seong-ah became trapped in the School because of the amulet's power and could not pass on. The music teacher, Ji-won, had discovered the school's past and began to study it and genuinely believed that he could resurrect the dead using the power of feng shui in the area. One day, Seong-ah's mother Eun-mi, visited and asked for the resurrection of her daughter with Ji-won deciding to help her out so he can prove that his theory was right. To revive the dead, three people were needed: #A person who calls the dead (Seong-ah's mother, Choi Eun-mi) #A person who can break the seals using the amulets (one who sees ghosts - the music teacher, Ji-won) #A sacrifice (Na-Young). They successfully called Na-Young to the school at night, but somehow, the ritual went wrong because of the master of the labyrinth interfering and stopping Na-Young from being sacrificed. The seals also had to be broken one by one, with some seals having to remain unbroken while the land regains its strength. Otherwise, the spirits will go to the afterlife if all of them are broken. Seong-ah was only partially revived, with her Qi being input wrong and the master taking advantage of this to gain an empty body/vessel to possess. Her mother went crazy (as was warned could happen when you try to revive the dead) and the music teacher, stricken with grief, killed himself. Shortly after, Na-Young attempted to resist the master of the labyrinths possession and in return, was forced to hang herself. The master moved onto the now partially revived Seong-ah and possessed her for the next three years as an empty vessel, posing as an ordinary student. The possession is explained in one of the notes in the game. "...After more days of research, I theorized about this. I found a possible way to resurrect people from the dead. Let me explain: if you were to find a source of Qi (energy) somewhere in the school coming from the afterlife, and that Qi belonged to the person you're trying to resurrect, if you were to reverse the Qi emanated from the cycle of the dead person's life, you could effectively put the Qi from the afterlife back into its dead body. I desperately wanted to investigate this further, but I had to acknowledge the risks. What if the wrong source of Qi from the afterlife were to go into the wrong dead body? If that were to happen, then the dead body would become possessed. And what if a source of Qi from the afterlife was so strong, it could do this on its own? This school has more threats than I thought. 'Some sort of resurrection ritual would be incredibly dangerous, I do not want to risk it." Introduction The story begins on the day of 13th March 2001The document in the mobile version, mentions that the events of the home economics room fire accident and installation of the amulets occurred 2 years earlier to the concurrent date. In the original version the events are dated 1998, which sets the current year in the story of the game as 2000 - the day before White Day and a day after Lee Hee-Min was transferred to Yeondu High School. Hee-Min (the main character) makes plans to give a student called Han So-young candy for White Day. During a break in the school day, he finds So-Young sitting on a bench near the school garden, and goes to give her candy. Suddenly, the wind blows the pages of the book she's reading, and a photo lands at Hee-Min's feet. It is a photo of So-Young and her dead sister Na-Young. He goes to pick it up, but So-Yeong snatches it off him, and Ji-Hyeon appears standing by a tree waiting for So-Young. So-young walks off with Ji-Hyeon leaving her diary on the bench, so Hee-Min decides to take the diary, planning to give it back to her along with the candy. Chapter 1: Highschool With no time left, Hee-Min goes back into school at 9:30 pm (just after school) to leave it on her desk, not knowing that the school is locked up at 10:00 pm. Somehow escaping the school now becomes a primary objective. To Hee-Min's surprise, he finds Seong-a, Ji-Hyeon, and So-Young are all at school too. Hee-Min is almost continually being pursued by one of the two possessed janitors and other ghosts in the school that intend to kill him. One of the two janitors is first seen in chapter one from a ventilation shaft, beating an unknown school student to death with his bat and dragging him by the head through the stairwell door. Later on, you encounter the other Janitor. Going further, Ji-Hyeon saves Hui-min from the first encounter with Bong-gu and introduces herself after curiously asking multiple questions. Later on, Hui-min meets So-young but there meeting is disrupted as she is attacked by The Tree Ghost, making his way through the Main Building, he manages to open the lock to the safe in the P.E. Storage room and gets the Chemical Solvent while finding the Insect Repellent in the Mountaineering Club. He destroys the tree from the roots on 1F, and he gets the Wood Amulet from the same room that the Tree imprisoned So-young. Later, he crosses paths with Seong-ah on 2F who blames him for everything happening, after a brief discussion, he follows a sobbing voice, and So-young appears, asking him if he had anything to do with what's happening, she splits up with him and both start looking for a way out. Chapter 2: Weird Using the recently acquired Wood Amulet, Hee-min manages to unlock the door to Main Building 2 (Main Building Section 2). Collecting several documents and keys, he manages to find out the Principal's office password, finding several documents and a videotape inside, he watches the CCTV Footage where Bong-gu hides the Teacher's Lounge Key. Taking the key and meeting So-young, they both start looking for Ji-Hyeon whom they find in the Teacher's lounge. So-young tells Hee-min to check the Music Teacher's room before both she and Ji-Hyeon go away. Solving a puzzle in the Music Room, he manages to unlock the secret room in the back and finds the legendary CD which many of the students were hunting, considering it to be a legendary treasure. The CD itself had a Key attached to it. So-Young knew about her sister being trapped in the School and wanted to free her, Ji-Hyeon came because someone called her that day over the phone that sounded like So-Young, telling her to meet and Seong-Ah was simply there posing to be alive over three years. While Hee-min discovers that the ghosts are trapped and need to be freed, the possessed Seong-ah has other ideas, who wanted to recreate the same ritual the music teacher failed to do. This would revive Seong-ah with the master becoming the soul of the body, allowing the master to finally leave the school and the grasp of the amulets, without passing on. While Seong-ah couldn't convince Ji-Hyeon to retrieve the amulets without revealing too much information, she soon sets her sights onto Hui-min once she discovers he also has a connection to the spirits and is rather new to the School. For the ritual to work, Seong-ah needed three people like before. Ji-Hyeon would be the one who calls the dead, Hui-min would be the one who breaks the seals (which happens as the game progresses) and Seo-Yeong would be the sacrifice. Chapter 3: Tragedy Chapter 4: Destiny Affects You Towards the end of the game, Choi Eun-mi is fought and defends the removal of the final amulet, as she wants to stop Hee-min breaking the final seal to free the spirits, wanting nothing but her daughter to be appropriately revived, oblivious to the master of the labyrinth's plan. Her powers have grown so much due to the unbalance of energy in the School and her negative emotions that her screams can disrupt reality. Eun-mi finally dies after a failed attempt to destroy the School using a gasoline based fire. Although dependent on your actions; at the end of the game, the master of the labyrinth starts the ritual, transporting Hee-min and So-Yeong into the labyrinth, finally shedding the body of Seong-ah. Hee-min manages to remove each of the amulets which cause the labyrinth to start collapsing, Seong-ah to perish into the empty abyss as it collapses and a choice on whether or not to save So-Young or let her fall and save himself. Endings The Endings are named after different flowers. The first letter of each ending spell out W H I T E D A Y (White Chrysanthemum, Hyacinth, Ivy, Tuberose, Ebony, Dandelion, Althea, Yew). Earning each individual ending is affected by a hidden affinity score (Good feeling score) of each corresponding female characters. Note that trying to see or touch the butt(or leg) of female characters (which you can do by crouching down near female characters) will cause the immediate decrease of the affinity score (Good feeling score) to the lowest value, moreover if you do that, then female characters will kick or punch you, which can injure you with severe damage. White Chrysanthemum (Truth) : Maximize the compatibility with So-young and SAVE HER at the final run at the very and game after escaping the Labyrinth. Tell her you have her diary before she gets grabbed by the tree. At the Recording Room in Main Building Area 1, select "Follow the crying sound." Then lie to Seo-Yeong by saying "I didn't do anything" after following the crying sound, and give her diary back at the New Building. Give a canned coffee at the New Building, when she says she is thirsty and tired. In this ending, both So-Young and Hee-min escape the school alive. and So-Young feels pity for Seong-ah, who died lonely in the room. Hyacinth (Sorrow / Forgive Me) : This ending is achieved by the same conditions as White Chrysanthemum, except do not take So-Young with you at the final run after the Labyrinth. Hee-min awakes next to the school, alone. He gets up slowly and gazes up towards the school. In a window, Hee-min sees a dark shadow glaring at him, and soft laughter can be heard. Perturbed, Hee-min flees the school, feeling Na-Young's stare while the laughing grows ever louder. Ivy (Friendship) : Select positive replies to Ji-Hyeon, and take care of her after the fire in the Lecture Hall. After treating her ankle, Ji-Hyeon softly compliments Hui-min on his ability to treat injuries and that he's actually much nicer than he looks. A bright, white light bursts in the center of the Lecture Hall and green lights seems to appear around the Hall. As they both look at each other, pondering what just happened, Ji-Hyeon and Hui-min sit close together and stare at the sight before them. Ji-Hyeon softly states that it feels warm and lies her head against Hui-min's shoulder. They successfully released all the spirits that were locked in the school and let them go to the afterlife. Tuberose (Dangerous Pleasures) : No matter how badly Seong-ah treats you, select positive replies to Seong-ah. After the fire in the Lecture Hall, do not look after Ji-Hyeon. Seong-ah appears just before Hui-min breaks the last seal. She asks Hee-min if he found Ji-Hyeon which Hee-min nods and points towards a direction. She states that he had gotten in her way at times, but they should become friends. Before walking away, she says that he is a fool (because he eventually helped her to revive by breaking all seals except the last one). Ebony (Hypocrisy / Darkness) : Select negative replies to Seong-ah. After the fire in the Lecture Hall, do not look after Ji-Hyeon. In this ending, Seong-ah finally revives, and So-Young becomes a ghost, locked in the school instead. As both Seong-ah and Hee-min leave the school, a ghostly So-Young is banging at a window yelling at Hee-min to return and get her, saying that she is still in the school. Laughing can be heard in the background. So-Young keeps banging at the window and helplessly urges Hee-min to help. The two suddenly stop walking and look back, Seo-Yeong gasps, but Hee-min sees nothing. As the leaving Hee-min and Seong-ah continue on their way, Na-Young appears beside her sister, and the two sisters look out the window one last time. Tears stream down So-Young's face as she collapses to the ground sobbing. The laughing grows intensely louder, and Seong-ah is seen walking behind Hee-min with an evil look. Dandelion (Sincerity / Happiness) : This ending is achieved by the same conditions as White Chrysanthemum, except you do not do one or more things in White Chrysanthemum. Hee-min awakes next to So-Young at the school entrance and helps her up. So-Young remarks that "It's all over." To which she then thanks Hee-min and leaves. But before leaving, she states that they were lucky. Althea (Consumed By Love) : Select negative replies to Ji-Hyeon, and take care of her after the fire in the Lecture Hall. While treating Ji-Hyeon's ankle, she briefly cries out in pain and yells at Hui-min to be careful with her injury as if Hee-min is trying to kill her. Seong-ah enters the hall and Ji-Hyeon springs to her to feet. She limps closer to Seong-ah and explains to her that she sprained her ankle, but Hui-min took care of it. Ji-Hyeon says it was lucky that Hee-min was there to help her, to which Seong-ah simply replies, "I see..." As the girls start to leave, Hui-min glances at the ground for a moment and is then greeted with Seong-ah's cold and bitter stare. Hee-min had broken all the seals. Yew (Death) : The point of this ending is that there is no ending. The meaning of this ending is the interpretation that the fans guess. You either die in the collapse of the Main Building because of the baby, the explosion of the gas in the boiler room of the Lecture Hall after the fire, or when the clock strikes midnight in " Hard" and "Real" Mode. And when a Janitor attacks a female character, 'Game Over -A Friend of Yours Died-' word appears, and a silhouette that is supposed to be a female character is collapsed. The caption at the bottom of the screen says, 'You put ***( female character name ) in jeopardy.' References Sources: Notes: